


Saw My Future in Your Eyes

by MoonlitLilium



Series: Juban Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: JuBan Week, JuBan Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium
Summary: It's been five years since Juza and Banri stood on the stage as the two leads. They've come far since then.Juban Week Day 1Prompt : Past / FutureMy first piece for JubanWeek2020!!
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: Juban Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955917
Kudos: 30





	Saw My Future in Your Eyes

It had been five years since their first play when Juza and Banri finally stood on the stage again as the two leads. Five years since their first meeting, their first fight and the first time they stood on stage together. Things were quite different all those years ago. They fought and they argued. They bickered and picked on each other. However, ultimately, living in the same space and learning more about each other allowed them to come to an understanding. There were still petty fights, but they no longer held any malice. They were more honest with each other, and to themselves. It took Juza by surprise when Banri was suddenly spilling his heart one day in the courtyard, though everyone else in the company had seen it coming for miles. At first, it likely seemed that nothing much had changed after that, but to those within Mankai and especially between Juza and Banri, a whole lot had changed.

They learned even more things about each other, like how Banri was actually really clingy and mushy. Or how Juza was beginning to realize he’s asexal. The two formed a unique bond that no one, not even they could label, and they liked it that way. Standing on stage side by side again showed just how far their relationship had come. The new ways they interacted on stage were filled with a quiet passion. It was a dance between two partners who knew everything there was to know about each other. During the closing show, they simply outshined the rest of the autumn troupe. And there they stood, at the center of the stage, hands intertwined, faces beaming. They looked at each other seeing their own future in the other’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at a fan week finally! I hope to be able to finish this one!!! Hope you liked this short piece, and that you look forwards to my other ones!! 
> 
> Check out the tag on twitter (#jubanweek) for more stuff!!! (and follow me if you want @/Moonlit_Lilium)


End file.
